


Pale Sunshine

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Identity Issues, Shikako not SQ, Shikako reincarnates as Naruto, a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: An AU where Shikako is reborn as Naruto. And I really do mean Shikako, not SQ.Prepare for angst ;p





	Pale Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/236/Recursive-Fanfiction#153759468  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/236/Recursive-Fanfiction#153759468

It took her a while to find  _just_  the right jacket. Orange pants were easy enough to find, but the jacket? With the strings, collar and Uzumaki swirl? That took longer. She'd begged the Hokage (Jiji now - she has to remember that) to buy it for her, having used most of her allowance that week on groceries. Feeding a growing young boy is  _hard._

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?"  _Jiji_ asked, looking at the orange material dubiously. "It doesn't seem quite your..  _style._ "

_Too loud._

_Too bold._

_Too honest._

_It's Naruto's colour, not hers._

"Of course I'm sure, Jiji!" She cried. "Orange is awesome! As awesome as Ramen!"

"Well, if you're sure." He'd said, smiling around his pipe.

And here she was now, slowly,  _slowly_ pulling the jacket over her shoulders. She found a black shirt to wear underneath and watch it slowly disappear as she zipped up the jacket. She went over to where she'd tucked away the mirror, her only full-length one. Dust billowed up as she pulled it out from where it was wedged between the wall and cupboard.

She looked at Naruto. He looked healthy.

She raised her arms, and Naruto raised his.

It was was a bit like Shadow Possession.

Naruto smiled widely in the mirror, teeth bared as he rubbed his nose.

"How ya doing, Shikako-chan!" Naruto chirped.

No. That wasn't how he said it.

"Shikako- _chan._ _Shi_ ka **ko** -chan. That's awesome. That's so cool."

Still not right.

He hunched his shoulders and leaned in, putting a hand near his mouth. Like he had a secret. "Neh, neh, Shikako-chan, I have this totally awesome technique. Can you help me figure it out."

"Of course I can, Naruto." Naruto said.

Shikako winced before straightening her back. Taking a deep breath, she puffed out her chest and put a fist in the air, eyes trained on the mirror.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage! Don't you forget it!"

That wasn't right.

"I'm gonna be Hokage." She frowned before quickly smiling again. "  _I'm_ gonna be  _HOKAGE!_ "

That was it.

" _I'm_ gonna be  _HOKAGE._ "

_There he is._

"Neh, neh, Shikako-chan! Let's go out for Ramen!"

Her hands shook as she closed her eyes. "Sure Naruto, let's go get Ramen."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I have some other scenes in my head but this is what really popped out.
> 
> So there'd be this clash between her hypersensitivity and just the sheer volume of chakra she has inside her. Not to mention having Kyuubi inside her.
> 
> So i think she's have chronic pain, but she'd get used to it? Because she has to? She's Naruto, she literally cannot take a step back and rest. So she just keeps going and going until the pain is manageable. And she'd spend ages making sure she would be capable of using shadow clones on a mass scale because of how important and useful she knows it is. But also:
> 
> \- She still thinks of herself as she, but she's in a boys body now. For the most part she's fine. tho sometimes she henges that lil dingle dangle away and replaces it with a good old fashioned vagina. Ya know, discreetly.
> 
> \- sometimes she henges herself into shikako, and makes a clone act as Naruto. She always goes out of her way to make sure those clones don't pop quickly . She doesn't like it when their memories come back to her. She feels creepy.
> 
> \- eventually she makes a storage/protection seal for a particular clone, for when she goes out and stuff. That clone then goes on to act as Naruto for a long time. That clone has identity issues. Sooooo many identity issues. Even more than Naruto!Shikako who is already a bag full of cats as it is.
> 
> \- ala DOS style, Shikako is trying to keep things close to canon. Which means she has to act in specific ways. And do things at specific times. Pressure much - Shikako is very lonely. She misses coming home to family. [which is why she uses shadow clones as soon as she figures it out like the sad sack she is]
> 
> \- Shikako is SOOOOO stressed out about people trying to take her and make her a weapon. She's so scared of people finding out she's smart and trying to take advantage of that. She's scared of messing up the team seven thing.
> 
> \- so she's still dead-last
> 
> -NO CRUSH ON SAKURA THO. THATS ONE PIECE OF DRAMA SHE DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO KEEP.
> 
> \- she blames herself for there being no "Naruto", which is why she pushes herself so hard to do his stuff for him.
> 
> \- She's friends with Shika (who thinks she's a bit weird). She goes over for dinner one time. She starts crying. She blames it on never having a family dinner before.
> 
> \- They (Yoshino mainly) offer to let her come over more often. Shikako goes two more times (a few months apart) before she refuses to go anymore.
> 
> \- She hacks the whole clone thing. She hacks it hard
> 
> -(I lowkey platonic angst ship Naruto!Kako and PermaClone!Kako. Because I can and there are feelings. So much comforting is done)


End file.
